The Elder Scrolls : Skyrim - Les Chroniques de Niirna
by Philippe P
Summary: Niirna a passé seize années de sa vie enfermée dans une cage d'or et d'ivoire dans la Cité Impériale, promise à un avenir glorieux, mais dénudée d'histoire et de passé. Une fois libre, elle décide de retourner en Bordeciel, la terre qui l'a vu naître, mais qu'elle n'a jamais connue. Histoire imaginée par Elfie et retranscrite par mes soins.
1. Chapitre 1 : Libération

**Chapitre 1 : Libération**

" _Et les Parchemins ont prédit la venue des ailes noires dans le froid quand la guerre sera de nouveau déclarée ! Alduin, le fléau des rois, ancienne ombre libérée, dont la faim dévorante pourrait avaler le monde" Chant de l'Enfant de dragon_

Niirna était ballottée dans tous les sens, sa vision troublée. Elle distinguait vaguement le sol boueux et une multitude d'arbres autour d'elle. Elle remua légèrement et constata qu'elle était mains liées. Elle remarqua aussi qu'on l'avait dépossédée de ses habits et qu'on lui avait enfilé de vulgaires haillons par lesquelles le vent d'été s'infiltrait à loisir. Ses bottes si confortables lui avaient été volées, remplacées par deux vulgaires morceaux de tissus.

La carriole roula sur un caillou et la jeune femme fut malmenée par le mouvement brusque. Elle grogna de douleur. Son corps était meurtri et son crâne lui faisait un mal fou. Elle avait l'impression qu'un cheval lui piétinait l'arrière du crâne. Elle chercha une position moins douloureuse. Sa vision commençait à redevenir un peu plus nette.

La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses idées, elle était encore sonnée. Les moments précédant sa chute étaient encore flous dans son esprit. Elle ne se rappelait que de la nuit, des torches brusquement allumées dans l'obscurité et des soldats Impériaux surgissant des fourrés et s'élançant vers elle à grand cris, stoppant nette sa cavalcade nocturne. Son cheval avait paniqué et l'avait désarçonnée son crâne avait dû frapper une pierre quand elle était tombée.

Pour le moment, elle était incapable de réfléchir à la situation et elle se contenta de se tourner vers ses compagnons d'infortune, dont elle sentait la présence près d'elle. Elle croisa le regard d'un homme assis en face d'elle, un grand blond aux yeux bleus et à la barbe broussailleuse. Il portait une armure aux reflets de bronze et recouvert d'un tissu bleu-roi. Son visage était dur et robuste, celui d'un Nordique typique, tel qu'on lui avait décrit durant son enfance. Des gens de sa race, même rarement, elle en avait déjà vu, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une personne qui avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle, si particulière au Nord de l'Empire.

A la suite de cet échange de regard, l'homme lui parla :

— Tiens, tu as fini par te réveiller ? Tu as essayé de traverser la frontière, pas vrai ? Et tu as foncé tête baissée dans une embuscade des Impériaux … tout comme nous et ce voleur, là.

L'homme qu'il avait désigné n'était vêtu lui aussi que de haillons et, bien que Nordique comme son voisin, il n'avait rien de notable, contrairement au quatrième et dernier passager de la carriole, assis en face de lui. D'un certain âge, il portait une armure entièrement noire, qui avait l'air d'une facture bien supérieure à celle de son compagnon. Il était vêtu de plus d'une cape de fourrure, noire elle aussi, mais surtout, détail insolite, il était bâillonné. Ses yeux, fixant le vide tandis qu'il réfléchissait, étaient aussi froids que de la glace et exprimaient de la colère. Il avait un visage fin, princier, avec des longs cheveux blonds miel et la barbe finement taillée. On ne pouvait qu'éprouver un sentiment de respect pour lui. Même ainsi maltraité, le personnage dégageait une présence et une autorité qui frappèrent Niirna. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce traitement, mais quand il tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur elle, elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

Le voleur s'exclama :

— Maudits Sombrages ! Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant votre arrivée. L'Empire était calme et nonchalant. Si la Légion n'avait pas été à votre recherche, j'aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà arrivé à Lenclume.

Niirna assista silencieusement à l'échange. Le voleur remarqua qu'elle écoutait attentivement et l'apostropha :

— Vous, là-bas. Vous et moi, nous ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont les Sombrages que l'Empire veut.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'homme blond en armure répliqua :

— Nous sommes tous des frères et sœurs liés.

L'Impérial qui menait la carriole ordonna aux prisonniers de se taire, sans même se retourner. Le voleur fit fi de l'ordre et demanda au guerrier en désignant l'homme bâillonné :

— Et lui, pourquoi il est là ?

Le Nordique blond lui répondit avec toute la fierté que peut posséder un homme :

— Un peu de respect ! Vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage, le vrai Haut-Roi.

— Ulfric ? Le Jarl de Vendeaume ? s'exclama le voleur avec surprise. C'est vous qui menez la rébellion.

L'homme bâillonné le regarda avec défi. Pour qu'un simple voleur connaisse son nom, il devait être un homme important de Bordeciel. Le voleur enchaîna alors, horrifié, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose :

— Mais puisque vous vous êtes fait prendre … Par les dieux, où nous emmènent-ils ?

— Aucune importance, répondit l'homme blond. Sovngarde est au bout du chemin.

Le voleur gémit :

— Non, c'est impossible. C'est impossible !

Il était de plus en plus terrifié. Le guerrier ne le remarqua pas, ou peut-être l'ignora-t-il, et lui demanda comme si de rien n'était :

— Hé, de quel village venez-vous ?

— En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

— Les dernières pensées d'un Nordique doivent aller vers son foyer.

Niirna réfléchit à ses paroles. Elle était elle-même une Nordique, mais vers quel foyer devait se diriger ses pensées ? Bordeciel, ce pays qui l'avait vu naître, mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, ou bien la Cité Impériale, en Cyrodiil, où elle avait grandi dans une prison d'ivoire ? Au final, avait-elle réellement eu un foyer ?

Elle avait des nausées et des vertiges : elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'il se passait. La carriole s'inclina légèrement tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans une pente. Le mouvement martyrisa le corps meurtri de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour observer les tours et fortifications d'un village quelques mètres plus bas. Des soldats s'activaient déjà à en ouvrir les massives portes de bois.

Le voleur répondit :

— Rorikbourg. Je ... Je suis de Rorikbourg.

Le premier chariot s'engagea dans un village, destination finale de leur voyage. Un soldat sur les fortifications cria à l'homme à la tête de leur cortège :

— Général Tullius, chef ! Le bourreau attend !

En entendant ces mots, le sang de Niirna se glaça et un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut le corps. Une inquiétude vive s'empara d'elle : ils ne pouvaient pas exécuter une simple voyageuse qui n'avait rien fait contre l'Empire, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible.

Tandis que la jeune femme était prise de panique, une voix grave et autoritaire provenant de l'avant du convoi, certainement le général en question, répondit :

— Bien, dépêchons-nous d'en finir.

Le voleur se mit à murmurer :

— Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divins, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.

Niirna n'était pas certaine qu'une divinité pouvait les sortir de ce pétrin et de la mort vers laquelle ils avançaient. Le Sombrage, quant à lui, resta calme et analysa pragmatiquement la situation :

— Regardez-le, Général Tullius, Gouverneur militaire. On dirait que les Thalmor sont avec lui. Satanés Elfes ... Je parie qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

Niirna observa le fameux général Tullius qui s'était éloigné du cortège pour parler à deux Haut-Elfes à cheval. Même de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir que les Thalmor étaient droits sur leur monture, dans une attitude qui transpirait la condescendance et un sentiment de supériorité. Le Thalmor n'était pas réputé pour sa modestie, ni pour son amour des Humains. Tandis que le guerrier crachait son venin sur les Elfes, Niirna entendit une bribe de conversation entre Tullius et une des Elfes qui avait adopté un ton menaçant :

— Vous faites une erreur en exécutant Ulfric, Tullius.

La carriole bifurqua vers l'artère principale du village et la jeune femme n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Comme pour chercher une issue, elle se mit à détailler l'endroit du regard : ce village ne ressemblait en rien à la Cité Impériale, composé d'une rue principale à peine pavée. Les maisons étaient petites et faites de pierres taillées sans grand talent, le tout chapeauté par un toit de paille. On était loin des magnifiques maisons des notables de l'Empire. Elle n'imaginait pas ainsi sa première visite dans un village nordique. L'endroit n'était pas inconnu au guerrier :

— Donc, nous voilà à Helgen. J'y ai courtisé une fille autrefois. Je me demande si Vilod met toujours des genièvres, dans son hydromel. C'est amusant, ironisa-t-il. Quand j'étais petit les remparts et les tours des Impériaux me donnaient un sentiment de sécurité.

Elle le regardait : avait-il compris ce qu'ils les attendaient ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Elle entendit d'une devanture de maison un enfant demandait :

— C'est qui, papa ? Ils font quoi ?

— Rentre à l'intérieur, fiston, répondit une voix grave.

— Pourquoi ? Je veux voir les soldats, moi !

— A l'intérieur. Immédiatement, ordonna le père.

— Oui, papa.

Cela paniqua encore plus Niirna : qu'est-ce cet enfant ne devait pas voir ? Le chariot avança encore de quelques mètres et stoppa net. Ils étaient arrivés sur la place du village. Le voleur, inquiet, demanda :

— Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?

— A votre avis ? lui répondit le Nordique blond. La fin du voyage.

Après un court silence, il enchaîna avec un grand sourire :

— Allons-y. Ne faisons pas attendre les Dieux.

Niirna le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être terrifié à la perspective d'être exécuté ? Etait-il fou ou inconscient ? Elle était pétrifiée par la peur, incapable de dire le moindre mot depuis son réveil. Le voleur, lui, céda totalement à la panique et s'exclama :

— Non attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas des rebelles !

Tandis qu'Ulfric descendait de la carriole, le voleur à sa suite, le Nordique fou s'exclama avec dédain :

— Affrontez la mort avec courage, voleur.

— Vous devez leur dire ! supplia l'autre. On n'était pas avec vous ! C'est une erreur !

Niirna aurait aimé dire la même chose, mais sa bouche était aussi sèche que le désert des Khajiits. La terreur lui avait asséché la gorge et tout courage avait fui hors de son corps. Les Impériaux s'étaient positionnés tout autour d'eux, empêchant toute fuite. Ce qui devait être une capitaine Impériale ordonna aux prisonniers :

— Avancez en direction du billot quand vous entendez votre nom. Un seul à la fois.

Le guerrier se moqua d'elle :

— L'Empire adore ses satanées listes.

La capitaine ne fit pas attention à lui et fit signe à un de ses soldats, tenant une liste entre ses mains, de commencer.

— Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl de Vendeaume.

Son guerrier s'exclama avec fierté tandis que son chef s'avançait :

— Ce fut un honneur, Jarl Ulfric !

L'Impérial continua :

— Ralof de Rivebois.

C'était son nom : il s'avança à la suite d'Ulfric. En passant près de celui qui tenait la liste, ils échangèrent un long regard plein de sous-entendus. Ils se connaissaient sans doute autrefois, avant de rejoindre deux camps opposés.

Un nouveau nom fut prononcé, celui du voleur : Lokir de Rorikbourg. Le voleur s'avança vers la capitaine et s'exclama dans une dernière tentative désespérée de convaincre les soldats Impériaux de leur erreur :

— Non, je ne suis pas un rebelle. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Voyant que la capitaine ne réagissait pas, sans doute habituée à ce genre de plainte, Lokir tenta le tout pour le tout et partit en courant. Il cria aux Impériaux qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le tuer. Niirna espéra pendant quelques instants qu'il réussisse à s'échapper : cela retarderait certainement son exécution et lui donnerait peut-être le temps de s'expliquer.

Mais alors qu'il remontait en courant la rue, la capitaine ordonna aux archers de tirer. Leur tir fut parfait et deux flèches se plantèrent dans le dos du bougre. Lokir mourut avant même de toucher le sol. La capitaine se retourna, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, et demanda aux autres prisonniers d'un ton sans appel :

— Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de s'enfuir ?

Personne ne broncha, surtout Niirna: elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Du haut de ses seize étés, c'était le premier mort qu'elle voyait.

L'Impérial tenant la liste s'adressa à elle :

— Attendez. Vous, là ! Avancez !

Niirna s'exécuta et se retrouva face aux deux Impériaux. C'était le moment pour elle d'expliquer sa situation, d'où elle venait. Elle connaissait des personnes qui pouvaient la sortir de ce cauchemar, il fallait juste gagner du temps. Une multitude de discours traversa son esprit, mais lorsque l'Impérial lui demanda son nom, elle ne fut que capable de répondre dans un murmure :

— Niirna.

Tout en la cherchant sur la liste, le soldat dit :

— Vous avez bien mal choisi votre moment pour rentrer au pays.

Après quelques secondes, le soldat, surprit, demanda à son supérieur:

— Capitaine, que fait-on ? Elle ne figure pas sur la liste.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit, mais elle fut soufflée presque immédiatement. La capitaine semblait excédée par tous ces contretemps et répondit d'une voix glaciale :

— Peu m'importe qu'elle ne soit pas sur la liste. Elle rejoint le billot comme les autres.

— A vos ordres capitaine. Désolé. Au moins mourrez-vous ici, sur votre terre natale. Suivez le capitaine.

Si Niirna avait été en mesure d'apprécier l'ironie de la situation, elle aurait souri. Elle tenta d'apostropher la capitaineune nouvelle fois, mais cette dernière l'ignora . Elle rejoignit malgré elle les autres prisonniers qui attendaient à côté du billot. Le bourreau était présent, messager de la mort avec sa cagoule noire comme la nuit et sa hache aux reflets lunaires. La jeune femme prit place à côté d'Ulfric. Le Général Tullius, un Impérial d'un certain âge aux cheveux grisonnant, mais se tenant droit et fier dans son armure de général, se tenait face au Nordique :

— Ulfric Sombrage ! Certains ici, à Helgen, vous prennent pour un héros, mais un héros n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour assassiner son roi et usurper son trône.

Ulfric répondit d'un grognement étouffé que Niirna ne comprit pas, pas plus ce qu'était cette "Voix" dont parlait le général, mais cela expliquait certainement le bâillon. Tullius continua son discours :

— Vous avez commencé cette guerre, plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos. Désormais, l'Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un rugissement lointain se fit entendre par-delà les hautes montagnes qui entouraient le village. Tous en cherchèrent l'origine du regard et un garde demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Ce n'est rien, ordonna Tullius, impatient de mettre fin à la vie d'Ulfric. Continuez !

La capitaine se retourna vers une prêtresse qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Cela devait être une servante d'Arkay, Dieu du cycle de la Vie et de la Mort. Elle lui demanda de prodiguer les derniers rites aux prisonniers. La prêtresse commença sa litanie :

— Nous recommandons vos âmes à Aetherius, que les Huit Divins vous bénissent, car vous êtes le sel et la terre de Niirn, notre bien-aimée ...

Elle fut interrompue par un soldat Sombrage à droite de Niirna qui s'exclama :

— Pour l'amour de Talos, taisez-vous et finissons-en.

— Comme vous voudrez, répondit la prêtresse tandis que l'homme prenait place face au billot.

Sans une hésitation ni un tremblement, le soldat se permit même de se moquer des Impériaux et du bourreau tandis qu'il s'agenouillait :

— Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Mes ancêtres me sourient, Impériaux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

Niirna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Étaient-ils tous complètements fous en Bordeciel pour ne pas être terrifié par la mort ? Lorsqu'il fut en position, le bourreau leva sa hache. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, immobile. Niirna n'entendait plus que le vent soufflant dans la forêt de pins qui entourait Helgen. Le craquement des arbres résonnait comme une douce mélodie.

Puis le temps reprit sa course et la hache s'abattit. Niirna eut juste le temps de détourner le regard avant que celle-ci ne tranche la tête du soldat. Si elle ne vit pas la scène, elle entendit distinctement le bruit de la lame découpant la chair et les os. Elle perçut le bruit sourd de la tête tombant dans un panier d'osier. La jeune femme avait envie de vomir.

Un soldat à côté de Niirna hurla :

— Chiens d'Impériaux !

Les villageois qui s'étaient rassemblés s'exclamèrent :

— Justice !

— Mort aux Sombrages !

Ralof, imperturbable, rendit hommage à son compagnon :

— Aussi courageux dans la mort que pendant toute sa vie.

Niirna eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer que la capitaine la désigna et ordonna :

— Maintenant, la Nordique en haillons !

Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre. Il était beaucoup plus près. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, mais il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Un garde interrogea la capitaine :

— Ça recommence. Vous avez entendu ?

— J'ai dit, au suivant ! s'emporta la capitaine.

Le garde, habitué à obéir, ne se fit pas prier. Avec un léger soupir, il dit à la jeune femme :

— Allez au billot ! Et dans le calme !

Niirna s'avança, non pas par courage, mais par crainte de prendre une flèche comme Lokir. Elle n'était pas courageuse face à la mort : elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, tremblante tout son corps. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait du billot, elle réalisa qu'elle allait vraiment mourir ici. Tout son périple n'avait abouti qu'à cela : sa mort dans un vulgaire village perdu dans la montagne. Toutes ces visions, ces appels pour rien. Elle avait été bien maligne sur ce coup-ci.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et plaça sa tête sur le billot. Il était poisseux du sang du pauvre malheureux qui venait de mourir. Dans quelques instants, leurs sangs allaient s'entremêler. Une odeur métallique mélangée à celle de la terre et de la paille envahit ses narines et redoubla ses nausées.

Elle se tourna vers le bourreau, dernier espoir pour sa survie, mais ce dernier était impassible. Ce n'était pas son visage de jeune adulte à peine sortie de son adolescence qui allait émouvoir ce dernier.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux quand une immense créature apparut dans le ciel. La peur lui jouait-elle des tours ? Non, le Général Tullius l'avait aperçu lui aussi et elle l'entendit demander :

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La capitaine demanda aux sentinelles ce qu'elles voyaient, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre : la créature se posa brutalement sur la tour qui se trouvait juste à côté du billot, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Elle était immense, son corps recouvert d'écailles plus sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, avec une gueule cruelle d'où brillaient des crocs blancs et une longue queue reptilienne qui s'enroula autours de la tour. Elle possédait de grandes ailes sur les pattes avant qui lui permettait de voler. L'espace d'un instant qui parut une éternité, ses yeux rouges emprisonnèrent ceux de Niirna et elle y lut une haine sans limite. A travers le voile de sa terreur, Niirna comprit : c'était un dragon.

Il la libéra de son regard, releva la tête et poussa un rugissement terrible. Tout le monde fut désarçonné par son souffle le bourreau en tomba à la renverse. Le Général Tullius réagit cependant immédiatement et ordonna à ses hommes :

— Ne restez pas plantés là ! Tuez cette horreur !

Le dragon émit un nouveau souffle dévastateur. Cette fois-ci, Niirna fut projetée au sol avec violence. Elle reçut des échardes de bois qui lui taillèrent le visage. Tullius ne démordait toujours pas et la jeune femme l'entendit hurler d'autres ordres, demandant aux soldats de mettre les villageois en sécurité.

Les débris d'une maison tombèrent tout autour de la jeune femme, toujours immobile au sol. Elle était sous le choc, mais une voix la ramena à la réalité. C'était Ralof :

— Hé, camarade. Debout ! Allez, les Dieux ne nous donneront pas d'autre chance.

Dans un instant de lucidité, Niirna comprit où il voulait en venir et se remit soudainement sur pieds. Ralof avait reçu lui aussi des débris et une longue estafilade parcourait une de ses joues. Le sang coulait abondamment et venait se perdre dans sa barbe. Des soldats hurlaient un peu partout : c'était le chaos le plus total. Niirna ne savait où aller dans cette cohue, mais Ralof l'attrapa par le bras et la guida jusqu'à une tour où les prisonniers s'étaient réfugiés.

Il l'y poussa et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il se tourna immédiatement vers son chef et demanda :

— Jarl Ulfric ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Les légendes auraient-elles dit vrai ?

— Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages, répondit le Jarl d'une voix pleine d'autorité.

Ulfric se tourna vers Niirna et la jeune femme crut discerner une fugitive lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux gris. Elle n'en était pas sûre : peut-être était-ce elle qui cherchait un peu de sollicitude dans les événements qu'elle subissait.

Le Jarl lui coupa les liens qui entravaient ses mains, la pris par le bras et la poussa vers les escaliers, grimpant en direction du sommet de la tour. Un soldat d'Ulfric était déjà au niveau supérieur en train de déplacer des rochers afin d'ouvrir le chemin.

Alors que Niirna allait poser un pied sur la dernière marche, le mur explosa. Le soldat fut projeté et un horrible craquement se fit entendre. Au milieu de la poussière, elle vit apparaître la tête impressionnante du dragon par l'ouverture et entendit dans un hurlement :

— Toor Shul !

Un long jet de flammes sortit de sa bouche et calcina tout l'étage. Ralof, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, la tira en arrière. La chaleur vint leur lécher les membres et le visage, Niirna sentit une douleur mordante se diffusait dans son bras. Le dragon repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant un trou béant dans la tour. Ralof ne perdit pas une seule seconde et ordonna à la jeune femme :

— Tu vois l'auberge de l'autre côté ? Saute sur le toit et continue !

Niirna le regarda avec des grands yeux horrifiés. Elle était incapable de faire ce qu'il demandait. Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Ralof remarqua sa terreur et lui dit :

— Allez ! On te suit dès qu'on le peut !

La jeune femme se pencha sur le rebord afin d'estimer la distance. Elle pâlit : c'était un sacré saut. Elle soupira d'un coup et se concentra comme elle le put. Elle avait déjà sauté des hauteurs plus importantes dans sa jeunesse, prit finalement son élan et s'élança.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le rebord de l'ouverture sous ses pieds, elle donna une impulsion dans ses jambes et sauta. Le temps où elle resta suspendue dans les airs, elle aperçut la désolation de Helgen : les maisons étaient détruites, en flammes. Les villageois couraient dans tous les sens. Puis vint la chute, Niirna passa à travers le trou du toit et atterrit lourdement sur le plancher en bois.

Elle grimaça, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle roula sur elle-même dans un mouvement fluide et se mit à courir. Elle sauta rapidement à l'étage inférieur par un trou du plancher et sortit de la maison en flammes.

Dehors, deux gardes, l'arme au clair, essayaient tant bien que mal d'exécuter les ordres de leur général. Niirna reconnut la voix de celui qui tenait la liste quand il cria :

— Haming, viens par ici. Tout de suite !

Il s'adressait à un enfant complètement désemparé et terrifié. Quand il entendit la voix de l'Impérial, il courut à toute jambes vers eux. Il dépassa les gardes sans même s'arrêter et bouscula Niirna dans sa fuite. Au même moment, le dragon se posa au sol. La terre trembla sous son poids. L'Impérial hurla à son compagnon :

— Torolf ! Par les Dieux ... Recule !

Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de s'abriter qu'un long jet de flammes jaillit de la gueule du dragon. Il s'envola aussitôt à la recherche de nouvelles cibles. Le garde remarqua enfin Niirna :

— Encore en vie ? Restez près de moi, si vous voulez que ça continue.

Niirna jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et ne vit nulle part Ralof ou Ulfric. Seule la fumée des bâtiments en train de brûler l'entourait. La cendre envahissait ses narines. Elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre un homme qui l'avait condamnée quelques minutes auparavant, mais il représentait sa meilleure chance de survie. Dès que la situation le permettra, elle s'éclipsera à nouveau. Elle opina du chef en direction du soldat. Celui-ci aperçut un autre garde qui passait par là et lui ordonna :

— Gunnar, occupes-toi du garçon. Je dois trouver le Général Tullius et rejoindre les défenses.

— Que les Dieux te guident, Hadvar, répondit-il en emmenant le garçon.

Hadvar s'enfonça dans le village, Niirna le suivant de près, cherchant des yeux un signe de Ralof. Ils passèrent au milieu des débris de maisons en flammes. D'un coup, Hadvar s'arrêta et plaqua Niirna contre le mur d'enceinte du village. Le dragon refaisait un passage au-dessus de leur tête. De là, ils entendaient les Impériaux qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'organiser une défense.

C'est à ce moment que le dragon se posa sur le mur, juste au-dessus d'eux. La queue hérissée de pointes se logea juste à côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Niirna leva les yeux vers l'ombre qui obscurcissait le ciel et put voir à loisir les longues griffes acérées couleur ébène qui ornaient ses deux pattes. Elle n'osait plus respirer de peur que même le bruit de son souffle ne la trahisse. Hadvar, à ses côtés, tenait prêt son arme, bien décidé à se défendre corps et âme. Mais le dragon n'en avait pas après eux. Il poussa de nouveau un furieux rugissement :

— Vol Toor Shul !

Une vague de chaleur déferla sur Niirna et Hadvar et le dragon s'envola à nouveau. Hadvar ne perdit pas de temps et repartit en courant. Ils passèrent à travers une maison calcinée en ruine. Au milieu de celle-ci, un Impérial se trouvait près d'un villageois dont la peau n'était plus qu'un amas de chair de cloques. Tout n'était que chaos et destruction.

Ils passèrent à côté d'archers qui tentaient vainement d'abattre la créature, puis arrivèrent sur une place dégagée et retrouvèrent Ralof. En le voyant, Hadvar l'invectiva :

— Ralof, espèce de traître ! Hors de mon chemin !

— On s'enfuit, Hadvar, et tu ne nous arrêteras pas cette fois !

Niirna ne faisait pas attention aux deux hommes. Elle était complètement paniquée et ne pouvait détacher les yeux du dragon. Elle le regardait voler autour du village, détruire les bâtiments en atterrissant dessus. Elle était hypnotisée par les flammes qui sortaient de sa gueule aux crocs tranchants. Elle vit horrifiée un homme être lâché depuis le ciel et retomber à toute vitesse vers le sol. Son hurlement de terreur avant de s'écraser se fit entendre dans tout le village malgré la cacophonie des cris.

Encore une fois, ce fut la voix de Ralof qui la ramena à la réalité. Il l'appelait et lui faisait signe de la suivre. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Hadvar et courut vers le Nordique. Ils se réfugièrent dans le bâtiment le plus proche et Ralof verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

Le monde devint d'un coup silencieux. Seul les bruits étouffés et lointains du dragon se faisait entendre. Ce changement surprit la jeune femme qui se frotta vigoureusement les oreilles. Ce passage du chaos au calme soudain était perturbant, presque surréaliste.

Au milieu de la pièce, ils trouvèrent un Sombrage au sol. Ils s'en approchèrent et Ralof s'agenouilla à côté de lui avant de hocher tristement la tête : il était mort. Il lui adressa des dernières paroles :

— Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau à Sovngarde, frère.

Puis il s'occupa de Niirna :

— Il semble que nous soyons les seuls à en être sorti. Pas de doute, cette chose était un dragon, comme ceux dans les histoires pour enfants et les légendes. Les annonciateurs de la fin des temps. Nous devrions bouger, mais reposes-toi quelques minutes. Je vais aller vois si je ne trouve pas une sortie.

— Merci, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Niirna s'assit de tout son long contre un mur, un peu à l'écart du cadavre. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de morts dans une seule journée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier où elle était, ce qu'elle avait vécu et essaya de trouver un havre de paix dans son esprit. Mais soudain, des voix se firent entendre dans un des couloirs adjacents.

Niirna reconnut la capitaine Impériale. Ralof les entendit aussi et dégaina une hache qu'il avait récupérée. Il se colla au mur, à gauche de la porte d'où provenaient les voix. Il fit signe à Niirna de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas bouger : visiblement, elle allait servir d'appât.

La capitaine ordonna l'ouverture de la porte, et elle pénétra dans la salle, accompagnée d'un autre soldat. Surpris de trouver Niirna ici, ils stoppèrent net une fois le seuil franchi : ce leur fut fatal.

Ralof frappa à l'arrière des genoux de la femme, qui tomba au sol dans un hurlement. Son camarade se retourna en dégainant, mais pas assez vite. Ralof lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement circulaire. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le mur. La garde porta ses mains à sa gorge tentant vainement de retenir le flot de sang, mais c'était inutile. Le Nordique ne fit pas attention à lui et se contenta d'achever la capitaine qui était au sol. Niirna était restée immobile.

Ralof avait éliminé les Impériaux avec une facilité déconcertante. Il vit son désarroi et s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule :

— Allez, petite il faut te ressaisir ! C'était eux ou nous, tu comprends ? Je te donne deux minutes pour souffler et on repart.

Niirna comprenait, mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à de véritables combats ni à la mort qui en découlait. Elle savait manier une arme en entraînement, mais tout cela n'avait été que du factice jusqu'à ce jour.

Ralof se dirigea vers les cadavres pour les fouiller et trouva une clef. Il l'essaya sur la deuxième porte de la pièce. La chance était avec eux, elle s'ouvrit :

— Allons-y avant que le dragon ne fasse s'effondrer le toit sur notre tête.

Niirna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils arrivèrent devant un escalier s'enfonçant dans les sous-sols. N'ayant aucun autre chemin, ils descendirent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une zone de stockage de fournitures. La jeune femme remarqua une paire de bottes usées qui était abandonnée dans un coin et les enfila rapidement. Elle commençait à avoir les pieds en sang et qui sait combien de temps elle allait devoir courir encore.

Alors que tout était calme et qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir attenant, le sol et les murs se mirent soudainement à trembler, il y eu une secousse puis une partie du plafond s'effondra devant eux sans prévenir. C'était moins une, cependant, ils étaient bloqués. Ils pouvaient soit remonter, soit prendre une porte sur la gauche. Niirna interrogea Ralof du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans la porte sans même réfléchir.

Dans la pièce, ils surprirent deux Impériaux en train de fouiller une étagère. En pleine conversation et avec le bruit de l'éboulement, ils ne les avaient pas entendus entrer.

— Prend tout ce qui est important et allons-y ! Le dragon est en train de tout brûler.

— J'ai juste besoin de prendre quelques potions supplémentaires.

Ralof ne perdit pas une seule seconde et chargea ses ennemis. Après un bref combat et une ou deux égratignures, les deux Impériaux étaient morts. Niirna n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir que tout était déjà fini. Ralof essuyait le sang sur sa hache et ordonna milirairement à Niirna de fouiller les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile.

Elle obéit sans un mot, après avoir pris soin d'enjamber les cadavres en évitant de les regarder. Elle trouva quelques provisions et élixirs alchimiques. Elle fourra le tout dans un sac de toile qu'elle mit en bandoulière. Elle se rendait utile comme elle le pouvait. Ralof lui demanda :

— C'est bon ? Allons-y.

Ils poursuivirent leur périple, s'enfonçant toujours plus bas. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent le fracas des armes : on se battait en-dessous d'eux. Ralof s'élança et, le temps que Niirna le rejoignit, plusieurs Impériaux gisaient au sol, morts, entourés de Ralof et deux autres Sombrages. Alors qu'elle s'approcher, elle entendit le guerrier jurer. Furieux, il frappa du bout du pied un des cadavres :

— Par le sang d'un troll ! C'est une chambre de torture !

Niirna observa la pièce et elle blêmit. La pièce était parsemée de cages et d'un tas de machines, la plupart dotées de piques acérées. Elle entendait encore quelques gouttes de sang qui s'égouttaient de ces engins de malheur : elles avaient servi récemment. Elle ne pouvait croire que l'Empire utilisait ce genre de méthode.

Ralof de son côté demanda aux Sombrages :

— Est-ce que le Jarl Ulfric est avec vous ?

— Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'arrivée du dragon.

Ralof parut soucieux : il s'inquiétait pour Ulfric. A n'en pas douter, il éprouvait un véritable amour pour son chef. Tandis que Ralof discutait avec ses compagnons de ce qu'il fallait faire, Niirna fouilla les alentours. Elle trouva une bourse avec quelques pièces d'or, des crochets et une dague. Elle hésita, puis finit par la prendre. Elle savait se battre, mais n'avait pas l'intention de rechercher l'affrontement. Néanmoins, la présence de l'acier froid la réchauffait d'un sentiment de sécurité.

Les guerriers décidèrent de continuer à explorer les souterrains, espérant trouver une sortie. Ralof prit la tête de l'expédition. Ils s'enfoncèrent pendant plusieurs mètres, descendant encore plus profondément. Ils ne croisèrent plus d'Impériaux et arrivèrent dans une salle dont une partie du mur donnait sur une grotte.

C'était une sortie secrète. Ils continuèrent tout de même à avancer prudemment, à bonne vitesse, le bruit de leur pas émettait un léger écho sur la roche. Pour plus de discrétion, ils n'allumèrent pas de torche et restèrent dans une relative obscurité. L'air était aussi plus frais dans la caverne. Un cours d'eau se fit entendre et tous les quatre débouchèrent dans une immense pièce.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se repérer qu'un Sombrage devant Niirna s'effondra au sol, une flèche plantée dans le front. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait sur son visage et ses yeux bleus exprimaient la surprise. La jeune femme recula instinctivement dans le boyau tandis que Ralof et l'autre Sombrage se ruèrent à l'attaque de soldats Impériaux. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes. Quand elle sortir de sa cachette, quatre Impériaux gisaient morts et Ralof semblait blessé : il saignait, mais il n'en avait cure et ils continuèrent sans un mot.

Ils suivirent le cours d'eau, espérant que celui-ci débouchait à l'air libre. Malheureusement, le cours d'eau s'infiltra dans un espace trop étroit pour eux et, avant de prendre un boyau plus large qui bifurquait sur leur droite, ils décidèrent de faire une courte pause. Ils se désaltérèrent tous les trois et Niirna en profita pour faire un bandage à Ralof.

Alors qu'elle serrait bien fort le bout de tissu sur le torse du Nordique, elle remarqua un nombre impressionnant de blessures. Ralof était un homme qui s'était visiblement battu un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui expliquait qu'il tuait sans émotion ses ennemis : il en avait pris l'habitude. Niirna avait la peau aussi lisse que celle d'un enfant, tout comme l'était son âme, pas encore entachée par le pourpre des combats. Après cinq minutes de pause, ils s'engagèrent dans le boyau et tombèrent dans une immense caverne.

Elle n'était pas remplie d'Impériaux, certes, mais c'était pire : des araignées géantes, certaines de la taille d'un cheval de trait, nichaient là. Cela en était trop pour Niirna, qui en avait une phobie maladive. De peur, elle se blottit instinctivement contre Ralof. Le Nordique lui passa la main dans le dos dans un geste réconfortant et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Avec l'autree Sombrage, ils allèrent au combat et frappèrent mortellement quelques araignées. Les autres s'enfuirent rapidement devant la résistance de leurs proies. Ralof guida Niirna à travers la salle et lui confia :

— Moi aussi, je hais ces satanées bestioles. Trop d'yeux.

— Les pattes … ce sont les pattes que je trouve immonde, répondit-elle, crispée.

Ralof ria de bon cœur. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle caverne et il lui fit brusquement signe de s'arrêter. Il lui murmura en pointant une forme devant eux :

— Il y a un ours devant nous. Tu le vois ? Je préfère l'éviter pour le moment. Nous allons passer discrètement : toi, moi et puis Olaf. Vas-y tout doucement et attention où tu mets les pieds.

Niirna, tremblotante, s'engagea dans la caverne. L'ours dormait profondément : la jeune femme entendait sa respiration lourde. Elle mettait précautionneusement un pied devant l'autre, priant les Divins de ne pas marcher sur les petits os qui recouvrait la tanière de l'animal. La roche sous elle était humide et ne facilitait pas l'exercice.

Heureusement pour Niirna, elle avait passé sa jeunesse à s'échapper de sa chambre et maîtrisait bien ce genre d'épreuve, le risque de mort imminente en moins. Elle passa sans encombre et se retrouva sur une corniche qui s'ouvrait sur un nouveau tunnel. Ralof passa lui aussi sans difficulté.

Olaf était à la moitié du chemin quand il glissa et tomba dans un cliquetis d'armure à réveiller les morts. L'ours se réveilla avec un rugissement et se jeta instantanément sur le pauvre homme. La bête le saisit avec sa mâchoire et le projeta sur plusieurs mètres. Il atterrit près de Ralof et Niirna. Il tendit la main vers eux, mais l'ours le tira brutalement en arrière et commença à le déchiqueter avec ses griffes. Quelques gouttes vermeilles éclaboussèrent le visage de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider, Ralof et Niirna prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, seulement poursuivis par les cris de douleur et d'agonie du Sombrage.

Leur course dura quelques minutes et ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, le dragon les survola une dernière fois en poussant un rugissement, et se dirigea vers l'horizon. Ralof la plaqua sous un rocher et observa prudemment le ciel. Niirna vit du coin de l'œil le dragon s'éloigner et disparaître, aussi instantanément qu'il était apparu.

Ralof la releva :

— On dirait qu'il est parti pour de bon cette fois. On a aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre en est sorti vivant, mais l'endroit ne va pas tarder à grouiller d'Impériaux. Nous ferions mieux de déguerpir. Ma sœur Gerdur se trouve à Rivebois, un peu plus bas sur la route. Je suis sûr qu'elle va nous aider. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaites.

Niirna ne savait pas où aller, ni à qui se confier, mais Ralof l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui : elle le jugeait digne de confiance. Elle répondit avec toute la gratitude dont elle était capable :

— Merci pour ton aide Ralof. Je te suis.

Pendant qu'ils s'accordaient une courte pause, les brumes du matin commencèrent à se disperser et Niirna découvrit la vallée de Bordeciel s'offrir à elle. De la terreur, elle passa à l'émerveillement : elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Malgré le fait qu'elle était blessée et perdue, elle fut subjuguée par les majestueuses montagnes enneigées à l'horizon et les immense pins qui les entouraient. Le vent frais de Bordeciel lui caressa le visage et lui emplit les poumons. Soudain, un sentiment familier la parcourut : elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà connu cet endroit, d'y être liée.

Avait-elle retrouvé son foyer ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rivebois

**Chapitre 2 : Rivebois**

Niirna était exténuée, courbaturée, bouleversée par les récents événements, mais malgré tout cela elle découvrait avec émerveillement et béatitude le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Ralof, à côté d'elle, parlait de Sombrages et d'Impériaux, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Les soucis des Hommes n'étaient rien face à la splendeur de Bordeciel. Tout n'était que beauté et grâce sauvage et elle s'y sentit happée, oubliant tout le reste comme par magie. Peut-être en était-ce.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin de terre suivi depuis la sortie de la grotte, Niirna découvrait une flore aux multiples couleurs et formes. Toute cette végétation se développait dans l'ombre d'immenses pins. Ses autres sens n'étaient pas en reste. Le soleil froid du Nord réchauffait délicieusement sa peau et la brise transportait des parfums sucrés et des senteurs douces dignes des Neuf Divins.

Niirna découvrait un monde inconnu, entièrement nouveau. La Cité Impériale lui paraissait grise et terne après cette vision. Les parcs et les jardins bien ordonnés, symétriques que les nobles appréciaient tant faisaient piètre figure à côté de la puissance et le désordre de la nature sauvage. La jeune femme avait lu tant de livres sur sa patrie natale qu'elle en connaissait les descriptions par cœur, mais aucun mot ne pouvait rendre justice à la réelle beauté des lieux.

Un papillon aux ailes bleues passa devant la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau. Il passa près de Ralof, mais le Nordique ne fut pas sensible à cette beauté et le chassa d'un mouvement de main. Niirna n'eut pas le temps de protester, elle entendit tout d'un coup un bruit étouffé et se figea. Elle crut pendant un instant que c'était celui d'une troupe à cheval, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que c'était un son plus cristallin et mélodieux que celui des sabots. Elle remarqua sur sa gauche une rivière qui s'écoulait le long de la colline : c'était la première fois que Niirna entendait une rivière chanter. Aucune mélodie de la cour n'arrivait à recréer la perfection de ces notes.

Mais le plus magnifique était l'immense étendue bleue du lac dont elle était issue, étincelant au soleil comme des saphirs frémissant. Tout, à cet instant, paraissait parfait, calme, comme un havre protecteur où rien ne pouvait arriver. Elle aurait pu rester là à contempler l'endroit pendant longtemps, mais elle se rappela de suivre Ralof.

Maintenant qu'elle avait le temps de réfléchir, Niirna pouvait situer sa position sur un carte. Elle se souvenait que Bordeciel était divisé en neuf châtelleries par les cartographes. Ils venaient de Helgen, ou de ce qu'il en restait, elle devait donc être dans le sud du pays, entre les châtelleries d'Epervine et de Blancherive. Quand elle repensa aux derniers évènements, elle frissonna : tout cela s'était produit un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'on l'avait amenée au billot. Quoi qu'il en soit son périple continuait et sa nature optimiste reprenait le pas.

Niirna n'avait pas de plan précis en tête sur la suite de son voyage. Pour le moment, elle espérait juste pouvoir se reposer chez la sœur de Ralof. Elle ne comptait cependant pas s'éterniser. Mais pour aller où ? C'est une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle espérait qu'un signe se présentera pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Après tout, les rêves étranges l'avait amené ici, ils finiraient par lui indiquer un lieu ou une même une personne à trouver. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Plongée dans ses réminiscences, elle suivit Ralof au bas d'une colline. Il s'arrêta brusquement et montra du doigt des bâtiments en ruines de l'autre côté de la rivière. De grandes arches en pierre à moitiés effondrées sortaient de la paroi de la montagne et s'élançait vers le ciel.

— Tu vois ces ruines ? Le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ma sœur faisait pour vivre à l'ombre de ce lieu. Je suppose qu'on s'y habitue.

Nirrna comprenait Ralof. Le lieu n'avait pas l'air très accueillant, il paraissait même hanté. Son ombre s'étendait sur toute la vallée telle un manteau d'obscurité. Le tertre paraissait bien plus effrayant que les ruines blanches Ayléides de Cyrodill. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur descente en longeant la rivière. Ralof lui apprit qu'on la nommait Rivière Blanche et qu'elle s'écoulait du lac Ilinalta, qu'elle avait admiré . C'était une marche plutôt agréable et paisible, l'air frais et rafraîchissant de la rivière revigora la jeune femme. Malgré la tranquillité de l'endroit, Niirna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le tertre toutes les deux minutes. Maintenant que Ralof l'avait mentionné, elle n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction. Elle ne voyait plus que cela, le bâtiment était une cicatrice en plein milieu du visage de la montagne et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le dragon noir réapparaître derrière ses pics sombres.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter pour faire une courte pause afin de se reposer et se désaltérer au bord de la rivière. Alors que Niirna s'aspergeait afin d'enlever la suie et le sang qui couvrait son visage, Ralof l'avertit :

— Souviens-toi, ce n'est pas un territoire Sombrage. Si nous sommes en avance sur les nouvelles de Helgen, nous devrions être tranquilles tant que nous ne faisons rien de stupide. Si nous croisons des Impériaux, laisse-moi parler d'accord ?

Niirna répondit d'un hochement de tête. Le Nordique reprit avec un mince sourire :

— Je suis content que tu aies décidé de me suivre. Nous sommes presque à Rivebois.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que trois loups surgirent des fourrés : ils avaient dû être attirés par l'odeur du sang. Niirna se jeta sur ses affaires afin de récupérer sa dague, mais Ralof fut plus rapide. Il pris un galet de la rivière et le jeta droit sur le crâne du loup le plus proche. Il s'effondra net. Le Nordique ramassa sa hache et faucha une deuxième bête. Le troisième lui tourna autour, montrant les crocs et les poils hérissés sur son dos arqué. Il grogna et sauta, prêt à arracher la gorge de Ralof. Le guerrier attendit le dernier moment et abattit de haut en bas l'arme qui se planta dans le crâne de l'animal.

Il se retourna vers Niirna pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. La jeune femme tenait sa dague devant elle et regardait avec une certaine admiration le Nordique qui n'était même pas essoufflé par l'effort. Il arracha la hache du crâne du loup et lava rapidement l'arme du sang et de la matière organique qui s'y était accroché. Il s'exclama :

— Bon allons-y avant que les charognards viennent chercher leur repas !

Ils continuèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes leur chemin, la route sous leurs pieds commençant à être mieux entretenue et pavée. Ils avaient enfin rejoins un axe principal de circulation. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue du village et le nom de Rivebois prit tout son sens : avant même d'y entrer, on apercevait le moulin qui alimentait la scierie du village. On entendait déjà la scie chanter et découper le bois. Niirna trouva le bruit assourdissant et se demanda comment les habitants faisaient pour le supporter tous les jours. Une question d'habitude certainement.

Le village avait l'air bien plus petit que Helgen. Ici, point d'enceinte et de tour en pierre imposante. Il y avait simplement un mur de pierre servant d'encadrement à deux lourdes portes, qui n'était au final que pure ornementation : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un garde et n'importe qui pouvait rentrer dans Rivebois par la forêt qui entourait le village à l'est. A l'ouest, la rivière poursuivait son chemin. Près de la rive des rondins de bois attendaient d'être chargé dans des charrettes.

En pénétrant dans le village, Niirna compta six bâtiments, en plus du moulin sur l'autre rive de la rivière. Les bâtisses avaient la même allure que celles de Helgen avec un mélange de bois, de pierres et de paille pour les toits. C'était atypique pour la jeune femme qui avait passé son enfance dans des bâtiments en marbre, mais elle se mit à beaucoup aimer ce style simple et épuré, exotique à côté des bâtiments de la Cité Impériale.

Niirna fit remarquer à Ralof :

— Tout à l'air calme et paisible.

— C'est vrai. On dirait que personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Allons. Gerdur doit probablement travailler dans son moulin.

Ralof accéléra le pas. Il dépassa l'atelier du forgeron reconnaissable à son enceigne et à la forge installée sous le porche. Ils tournèrent sur la gauche et traversèrent un pont à pas pressés. Devant le moulin se tenait une femme leur tournant le dos. Niirna ne pouvait voir que sa longue chevelure blonde.

Ralof s'écria de sa voix puissante afin de couvrir le bruit de la scierie, en levant la main :

— Gerdur !

La femme se retourna et on ne pouvait s'y tromper sur le fait qu'elle était sa sœur : elle avait les traits anguleux, les mêmes yeux bleus et la même forme de nez. Sa carrure en imposait tout en étant plus fine et élégante que celle de son frère. Elle s'exclama surprise :

— Frère ! Par la grâce de Mara, c'est bon de te voir !

— Gerdur .. commença à dire le guerrier avant d'être interrompu.

— Mais est-ce que c'est sûr pour toi d'être là ? Nous avons entendu qu'Ulfric avait été capturé ...

— Gerdur, je vais bien. Ou du moins ça va maintenant, tenta-t-il de la rassurer sans succès.

— Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et qui est-ce ? Une de tes compagnons ?

— Ce n'est pas une camarade, mais une amie. Je lui dois la vie, en fait. Y-a-t-il un endroit où on peut parler ? Impossible de savoir quand les Impériaux apprendront ce qui s'est passé à Helgen.

Niirna ne put s'empêcher de rougir en attendant Ralof lui attribuer des exploits imaginaires. C'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et non l'inverse. Elle s'était contentée de courir et de le suivre de près, elle ne méritait pas des louanges. Elle se fit encore plus discrète et regarda ses pieds pendant quelques instants. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre Gerdur dire :

— Absolument. Suivez-moi. Helgen ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle s'écria en passant près de la scierie d'une voix pleine d'autorité et qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Ralof en terme de puissance vocale :

— Hod ! J'ai besoin d'aide, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

La scierie se tut et une voix rocailleuse lui répondit en hurlant :

— Qu'il y a-t-il femme ? Sven est encore allé travailler saoul ?

— Hod. Viens par ici, se contenta de répondre Gerdur.

Hod sortit la tête par une des ouvertures de la scierie. C'était un Nordique blond qui possédait une moustache très impressionnante qui tombait de chaque côté de sa bouche. Il aperçut Ralof et s'écria :

— Ralof ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah … Je descends tout de suite.

Quand il les rejoignit, Niirna put voir qu'il avait aussi une carrure impressionnante faite de muscles et de bras solides. Est-ce que tous les Nordiques étaient-ils aussi imposant que des bœufs ? A la différence de Ralof, il présentait un ventre quelque peu rebondi qui laissait deviner qu'il appréciait la bonne nourriture. Ralof et lui se serrèrent les poignets, et ils s'engagèrent tous à la suite de Gerdur. Niirna se faisait discrète, un peu gênée au milieu de tous ces épanchements familiaux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de scène et se sentait de trop. Gerdur les firent s'installer sur le bord de la rivière, sur une souche. Niirna en profita pour laisser tremper ses pieds en sang dans l'eau fraîche venue des montagnes. Cela faisait un bien fou après tout ce temps à marcher.

Alors que Gerdur allait poser une question à son frère, un enfant déboula et sauta sur le dos de ce dernier. Il était suivi de près par un énorme molosse aux poils gris. Le gamin était excité et posa une multitude de questions à Ralof :

— Tu me montres ta hache, tonton Ralof ? T'as tué combien d'Impériaux ? Tu connais véritablement Ulfric Sombrage ?

Gerdur leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement habituée à cette scène.

— Arrête Frodnar Tes petits jeux ont assez duré. Va surveiller la route du Sud. Viens nous prévenir si tu vois le moindre soldat Impérial.

— Mais, maman, je veux rester parler avec tonton Ralof !

Ralof ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du garçon et lui dit en souriant à pleines dents :

— Regarde-moi ça, tu es presque un homme, désormais ! Tu pourras bientôt te battre, toi aussi.

Niirna leva un sourcil circonspect. Frodnar devait avoir sept ou huit ans tout au plus. Il devra attendre sept ou huit années avant de combattre. A moins que chez les Nordiques on devenait adulte plus tôt ? Encore une lacune dans son héritage qu'elle devra corriger.

Frodnar se redressa bien droit et dit d'un air qui se voulait solennel et militaire :

— C'est vrai ! T'en fais pas tonton Ralof , je laisserai pas ces soldats te prendre par surprise.

Le garçon s'en alla en courant suivi de son chien. Niirna enviait son innocence et la liberté de son enfance. Tant de choses que la jeune femme n'avait pas connues et qu'elle avait tant désiré à l'âge du garçon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses états d'âme, à peine les oreilles de Frodnar à distance respectable que Hod demanda :

— Que se passe-t-il Ralof ? Vous avez l'air épuisés tous les deux.

— Je ne sais plus quand j'ai dormi pour la dernière fois. Par où commencer ? Eh bien, les nouvelles concernant Ulfric sont vraies. Les Impériaux nous ont tendu une embuscade à la sortie du Gué de Sombreflot. Comme s'ils savaient exactement où nous trouver. C'était il y a … deux jours, je crois …, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Nous avons fait halte à Helgen ce matin, et je pensais que c'était la fin. Ils nous avaient déjà alignés devant le billot du bourreau pour nous exécuter.

— Les lâches ! s'exclama Gerdur avec indignation.

— Ils n'ont pas osé faire un procès équitable à Ulfric. L'accuser de trahison alors qu'il se battait pour son peuple ? Tout Bordeciel aurait compris la vérité. Et puis … surgi de nulle part … un dragon a attaqué.

— En chair et en os ? Un vrai …, demanda Gerdur interloquée.

Niirna pouvait lire l'incrédulité sur le visage de Gerdur et Hod. Ils avaient dû mal à y croire et elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Comment aurait-elle réagit si on lui avait annoncé la même chose deux jours auparavant ? Très certainement de la même manière.

Ralof tenta de les convaincre, mais sans réel succès. Niirna essaya d'intervenir, mais sans plus de réussite. Ralof finit par abandonner et résumé la fuite qui avait suivi et comment ils ont fini par rejoindre Rivebois. Gerdur et Hod étaient bien trop accaparés par le récit de Ralof pour penser à poser des questions sur Niirna : d'où elle venait et comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas dévoiler son identité pour le moment, mais, à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas prévu une histoire de secours.

Ralof finit son récit et demanda à Gerdur :

— Nous sommes vraiment les premiers à rejoindre Rivebois ?

— A ma connaissance, personne d'autre n'a pris la route du Sud.

— Bien. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir dormir un peu. Je ne veux surtout pas mettre ta famille en danger, Gerdur, mais …

— Oh arrête ! Vous pouvez rester ici, tous les deux, aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Je m'occupe des Impériaux.

Elle se tourna vers Niirna et avec une douceur, presque maternelle, la rassura :

— Les amis de Ralof sont mes amis. Tenez, la clef de la maison. Restez tant que vous le voulez. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-le moi savoir.

— Merci ma sœur. Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi.

Gerdur sourit et se releva en époussetant ses habits.

— Bon, je retourne travailler avant qu'on ait besoin de moi, mais … quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il pu s'échapper ? Ulfric a-t-il …

—Il ne faut pas s'en faire. Il s'en est tiré, c'est sûr. Même un dragon n'arrêterait pas Ulfric Sombrage.

De nouveau Niirna remarque la ferveur dont témoignait Ralof pour cet Ulfric. Même Gerdur semblait le tenir en haut estime. Il avait tout l'air d'être un chef charismatique. Provoquait-il cet effet sur tous ? Hod se releva et dit :

— Je vais les faire entrer et leur montrer où tout se trouve.

— Hmf. Ou les aider à siroter notre hydromel, oui, répondit Gerdur les mains sur les hanches dans un air sévère.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et rajouta :

— Bonne chance, frère. A plus tard.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais me faire oublier.

Gerdur ne semblait pas aussi sûre de cela, mais se contenta de l'embrasser et retourna vers le moulin tandis que Hod les conduisit chez lui. Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous les trois en marche, Ralof s'approcha de Niirna et lui dit :

— Je te l'avais dit que ma sœur nous aiderait.

— Oui, répondit la jeune femme avec un mince sourire.

Ralof et Niirna suivirent Hod jusqu'à la maison qui se trouvait contre les remparts. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et il leur donna à manger et à boire. Quand Hod déposa du fromage et de la viande devant eux, le ventre de la jeune femme cria famine : Niirna ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait si faim. Ralof partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Elle dévora son repas avec grand appétit. Au début, elle se contenta de boire de l'eau jusqu'à ce que Hod lui propose de l'hydromel de Bordeciel. Elle dut admettre qu'elle n'en avait jamais bu. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ralof et Hod se lancent dans une grande explication sur la distillerie d'hydromel. Ils s'amusèrent aussi beaucoup de la réaction de la jeune femme quand elle prit la première gorgée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un goût aussi amer et fort. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux et se rappelèrent leur première gorgée. Ils conversèrent pendant des heures. Niirna, quant à elle, se contentait de les écouter en savourant sa boisson dont elle avait fini par apprécier le goût. Ils parlèrent d'Ulfric, des combats de Ralof et de la vie à Rivebois, mais Niirna ne conserva que peu de souvenirs. L'alcool avait fini par lui monter à la tête et elle était légèrement ivre.

Gerdur les rejoignit et après encore quelques discussions, elle déclara une extinction des feux. Hod et elle, leur préparèrent des couches près du feu mourant dans l'âtre. Niirna les remercia la bouche pâteuse et s'effondra sur le lit de fortune. Elle n'avait même pas posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'était endormie, les événements de la journée, le repas et la boisson avaient eu raison d'elle.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une journée en Bordeciel

**Chapitre 3 : Une journée en Bordeciel**

Niirna ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume à la place du crâne. Elle avait déjà entendu des gardes de la Cité Impériale se plaindre des gueules de bois, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était si douloureux. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un petit gémissement. Elle entendit le rire de Ralof qui acheva de la réveiller. Elle se releva maladroitement, courbaturée par les événements de la veille. Le Sombrage était à table, avalant son repas du matin. Gerdur et Hod étaient déjà là eux-aussi.

La jeune femme s'extirpa du lit, décidée à ne pas laisser paraître une image de paresseuse auprès de ses hôtes, même si elle aurait bien apprécié une ou deux heures de sommeil supplémentaire. Elle allégea ses pensées : c'était toujours mieux que le réveil de la veille.

Elle salua la maisonnée, la bouche pâteuse et s'installa à côté de Ralof. Gerdur lui glissa une assiette avec une mixture blanchâtre à l'intérieur. Niirna savait que les classes les plus modestes mangeaient souvent de la bouillie d'avoine. De là où elle venait les repas étaient plus variés et diversifiés, elle repoussa l'image de fruits juteux qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle avait quitté cette vie et devait s'acclimater à la nouvelle. Après plusieurs bouchées, la texture ne la dérangea plus, et elle avala le reste avec appétit.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rêves cette nuit. C'était étrange, presque dérangeant, voire inquiétant : cela faisait tellement longtemps que chaque nuit elle était harcelée par les visions. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait enfin rejoint Bordeciel ? Ou simplement l'effet de l'alcool ? Elle espérait que c'était cette deuxième solution : elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire par la suite. Un peu d'aide sur le chemin à suivre ne serait pas de refus.

Elle cacha sa soudaine angoisse et, profitant d'un silence Niirna demanda à Gerdur :

— Gerdur, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Vraiment. Est-ce que je peux vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre en guise de remerciement ?

Gerdur lui parla de la scierie et de la forge, où la main d'œuvre était toujours appréciée. Si Niirna savait manier un arc, elle pouvait chasser. Sinon l'auberge du village pouvait avoir besoin d'une paire de main supplémentaire. Gerdur insista plusieurs fois sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas obligée de quoi que ce soit et qu'elle était accueillie avec plaisir dans cette maison. Niirna la remercia chaleureusement, mais elle insista sur le fait qu'elle voulait gagner sa pitance et qu'elle allait prendre une chambre à l'auberge afin de ne plus encombrer la pièce de vie plus longtemps.

Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune femme sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers un coin tranquille de la rivière que Gerdur lui avait indiqué pour aller se baigner. La jeune femme enleva ses guenilles et s'immergea dans le courant. Elle plongea la tête pendant une minute dans l'eau savourant le calme qui y régnait. Quand elle émergea, elle vit Gerdur sur la rive qui l'attendait avec de nouveaux vêtements et de l'onguent.

Niirna s'habilla et laissa Gerdur appliquer le baume sur ses plaies et bleus. Cela picotait au début, puis une sensation de bien-être envahit la jeune femme. Gerdur commença, sans que Niirna lui demanda, à s'occuper de ses cheveux et à les tresser.

La femme en profita pour poser des questions à sa cadette : d'où elle venait, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en Bordeciel. Niirna craignait ce moment, mais décida de répondre la vérité, tout du moins en partie. Elle lui répondit qu'elle venait de Cyrodill où elle avait été adoptée sans connaître l'identité de ses parents et qu'elle espérait trouver des réponses ici.

Heureusement que Gerdur ne lui demanda pas plus de renseignements sur la recherche de ses parents, la Nordique aurait été bien incapable de lui répondre : elle ne connaissait ni leur nom, ni n'avait d'objets distinctifs comme dans les contes. Seules les visions la guidait. Comme Niirna ne s'épancha pas sur le sujet, Gerdur lui parla de la région, des montagnes, du lac. La jeune femme, curieuse, demanda :

— Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de Rivebois ?

— Eh bien, il y a le moulin. C'est mon moulin. Tu entendras certain dire que je possède aussi le village, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le Jarl de Blancherive possède toutes les terres. Moi je lui paie un impôt, voilà tout.

Niirna avait lu des ouvrages sur le système politique de Bordeciel, mais n'était pas sûre de la signification réelle du terme de Jarl. Elle demanda alors quelque peu hésitante en récitant ce qu'elle avait appris :

— Le Jarl … c'est le gouverneur d'une châtellerie n'est-ce pas ? Il contrôle le territoire, fait appliquer la loi et commande la garde tout en faisant serment d'allégeance au Haut Roi ?

— C'est exactement ça. Du moins en théorie.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur celui de Blancherive ?

— Le Jarl Balgruuf ? Je n'entends pas lui manquer de respect. Il dirige la châtellerie depuis des années, mais il semble un peu dépassé. Il essaie de rester neutre dans le conflit, mais ça ne durera pas. Il va devoir, à un moment ou un autre, choisir un camp. Et je crains qu'il ne prenne la mauvaise décision.

— Pourquoi ? Laquelle ? Soutenir l'Empire ?

— Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais lui et Ulfric se détestent depuis toujours et je crains que Balgruuf ne finisse par se ranger du côté de l'Empire à cause de cela. J'ai tout de même du mal à croire que Balgruuf choisisse Elisif plutôt qu'Ulfric, répondit Gerdur avec une légère pointe de dégoût à cette idée.

— Qui est Elisif ?

— Je crois qu'elle répond désormais au nom de Jarl Elisif. Elle a épousé le Haut-Roi Torygg juste avant qu'Ulfric ne le tue. L'Empire soutient sa demande d'être nommée Haute-Reine. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais depuis la mort de Torygg elle n'est plus qu'une marionnette de l'Empire. Ulfric s'assurera qu'elle n'accède jamais au trône.

— Ulfric a tué le Haut-Roi ? demanda Niirna surprise.

Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait entendu que du bien sur ce personnage, mais ce que racontait Gerdur ressemblait fort à de la trahison et à un crime, purement et simplement.

— Certains disent que c'était un meurtre, mais c'était un affrontement en règle et à l'ancienne. Ulfric l'a accusé d'avoir trahi Bordeciel et l'a tué en combat singulier. Si Torygg était incapable de défendre son trône, il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Haut-Roi, expliqua Gerdur dont la voix transpirait l'admiration pour la force d'Ulfric.

— Autrement dit, si je comprends bien, il n'y a pas de Haut-Roi en ce moment ?

— Non, pas tant que l'Assemblée des neuf Jarls de Bordeciel n'en aura pas élu un autre. Et tant qu'aucun camp ne sort vainqueur de la guerre, il y a peu de chance qu'elle se réunisse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ulfric est notre Haut-Roi légitime. Il boutera l'Empire et Bordeciel retrouvera la paix, répondit Gerdur avec une véritable verve patriotique.

Niirna connaissait bien ce ton et cela la fit douter de l'objectivité de la femme, mais toute information était bonne à prendre. C'est ce que les cours de diplomatie lui avaient appris. Comme Niirna ne répondait rien, Gerdur rajouta :

— L'Empire a jadis apporté beaucoup en Bordeciel, mais cette époque est révolue. Bannir le culte de Talos nous a achevés. Le Thalmor est partout et empêche quiconque d'honorer le dieu. Je suis contente que Ralof contribue à les chasser d'ici. Si j'étais un peu plus jeune, j'aurais sans doute moi aussi rejoint le combat.

Niirna n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que les yeux de Gerdur brillait de fierté pour son petit frère. Le ton de sa voix était assez parlant. Toutefois la jeune femme nota qu'à nouveau le Thalmor était présent dans un conflit. Il était déjà présent à son exécution et maintenant elle apprenait qu'il menait une sorte de répression spirituelle. Cela n'étonnait guère la jeune femme, le Thalmor prônait la supériorité des Elfes sur les Humains. Ils avaient mal digéré la divinisation de Talos, héros des Humains. Ils avaient même tenté un génocide des races humaines lors de la Grande Guerre. Heureusement que le Traité de l'Or Blanc, signé par l'empereur Titus II, avait mis fin à ce conflit. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de voir le Thalmor aussi présent dans le musellement du culte du Talos dans sa patrie d'origine.

Niirna ne le portait pas dans son cœur, cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Les membres du Thalmor étaient toujours dans les couloirs des haut lieux politiques, à faire des messes basses et à conspirer. Mais il y avait un membre en particulier qu'elle détestait. Un visage qui arpentait les nuits les plus sombres de la jeune femme.

Gerdur interrompit ses pensées en achevant une ultime tresse et tendit à la jeune femme un parchemin plié maintes fois. Niirna le déplia et découvrit une carte avec des annotations réalisées avec grand soin. Sur les bords de la contrée, il y avait même des inscriptions sur les pays frontaliers : à l'ouest, Hauteroche, terre des Brétons, peuples d'hommes-elfes intimement liés à la magie ; Orsinium, l'instable royaume Orque au sud-ouest ; Cyrodill au sud, centre névralgique du continent et de l'Empire, là d'où elle venait ; et enfin Morrowind, à l'est, la volcanique terre des Dunmers, les Elfes Noirs, partiellement invivable depuis l'éruption du Mont Ecarlate, immense volcan de l'île du Vvardenfell. Au nord s'ouvre l'immense Mer des Fantômes, d'où serait arrivé les premiers Hommes en Tamriel à l'Ere Mythique.

Gerdur sourit en balayant la carte du revers de la main :

— C'est une carte de Bordeciel. Un aventurier que nous avions hébergé nous l'avait laissé, il y a longtemps. Il n'est jamais revenu. Autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un au lieu de pourrir à la maison.

Niirna remercia Gerdur pour cet incroyable cadeau. La femme se contente de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Elle prit congée de Niirna, elle devait aller à la scierie aider Hod et Ralof.

Décidée à se rendre utile bien que prise au dépourvue, Niirna rentra à la chaumière et prit une canne à pêche repérée plus tôt. Elle passa la matinée à tenter de ferrer un poisson, se disant que cela ne devait pas être très compliqué : elle y passa plusieurs heures pour y rentrer bredouille, dépitée à la vue d'un homme sur la rive opposée attraper deux poissons en une dizaine de minutes.

Elle se rabattit sur ce qu'elle savait faire, décidant de chercher la peau des loups tués la veille pour en faire du cuir. Son maître d'arme n'avait cessé de lui répéter que pour bien manier une arme, il fallait la connaître dans le moindre détail, jusqu'à sa conception. Les peaux tannées recouvrant entre autre les pommeaux, elle avait dû apprendre les rudiments du travail du fer et du cuir. Si elle avait su alors …

Elle passa à la scierie avertir Ralof et le trouva en plein effort. Il avait délaissé l'armure des Sombrages pour une tunique simple. Niirna le trouva plutôt charmant ainsi, les muscles bandés et quelques gouttes de sueur dans sa toison blonde. Le Nordique lui demanda juste de faire attention aux éventuels patrouilles impériales et de rentrer avant la nuit. Niirna répondit qu'elle ne comptait pas s'attarder de toute manière.

Elle traversa le village et prit le temps d'observer Rivebois. Un peu moins d'une dizaine de maisons le constituaient, le bois prédominait dans leur construction, toutes bâties sur le même modèle. Elle vit deux enfants qui jouaient sous le porche de l'une des maisonnées. Au centre du village, elle pouvait apercevoir les toiles du dessus des étals du marché. Elle entendait au loin des hommes qui criaient, déchargeant des troncs des carrioles ou en train de les charger pour des livraisons dans la région.

Un peu plus loin se détachait la plus grande bâtisse du village, en-dehors de la scierie et du moulin, qui devait être l'auberge. On pouvait entendre quelques chèvres, il devait y avoir un élevage pas loin. Sous les porches, on pouvait voir aussi les femmes en plein travail, elles aussi. Tout le monde aidait d'une manière d'une autre. Le village était bruyant d'activité, mais cela paraissait pour Niirna, plus habituée aux bruits de la ville, être la douce harmonie d'une communauté soudée.

Elle flâna un peu au marché, regardant les étals observant les légumes, quelques habits et des bijoux.. Ils étaient assez rudimentaires, mais avec un certain charme. L'échoppe était tenue par une jeune femme et un homme. Niirna regarda les productions, ne cherchant pas à acheter, mais fut interrompue par la jeune femme qui la salua :

— Bonjour ! Tu es de passage par Rivebois ?

— Bonjour. On peut dire ça, répondit Niirna méfiante en s'apercevant que c'était une Impériale. Elle avait un visage très doux et fin, les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et portait une simple robe jaune sur le même modèle que les autres femmes du village. Elle avait une apparence innocente, certes, mais un peu de prudence ne faisait jamais de mal.

— Oh tu viens de Cyrodill ! s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse.

Niirna, au contraire, se raidit.

— Comment tu le sais ?

Elle porta discrètement la main à son couteau, prête à dégainer.

— Ton accent. Tu ne parles pas comme les Nordiques. Ils ont tendance à appuyer les « R », c'est plus guttural. La tienne est plus chantante. Ça me rappelle mon enfance. Je m'appelle Camilla, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Niirna se détendit légèrement, lui serra la main et lui donna son prénom. Après tout il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la jeune femme la connaisse. De plus, elle avait raison, les Nordiques avaient un léger accent que Niirna ne possédait pas. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'enfance de cette dernière afin d'éviter d'autres questions.

— Ton enfance ?

— Oui, Lucan, mon frère, et moi, avons vécu dans le nord de Cyrodill, à Bruma, avant que nos parents tentent leur chance en fondant un commerce ici. Rivebois est sur la route principale vers Blancherive, c'est un bon lieu pour faire des échanges de marchandises. Et aussi connaître un peu les dernières nouvelles sur la mode à la Cité, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Quand on prononça son nom le garçon leva la tête, il avait l'air un peu plus vieux que la jeune femme et arborait un bouc finement taillé. Il salua Niirna d'un mouvement de tête et retourna à ses affaires. Niirna ne savait pas trop quoi répondre pour ne pas paraître impolie et s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Elle se contenta donc de dire :

— Certainement.

— Et toi d'où tu viens ?

— De la Cité, répondit Niirna. Encore une fois, elle privilégia la vérité, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une histoire pour ce genre de question.

— Merveilleux ! Tu vas pouvoir me raconter pleins de choses sur la vie à la ville et me dire quels sont les vêtements et les bijoux à la mode …

— Avec plaisir, mais là tout de suite j'ai à faire, répondit Niirna impatiente de s'enfuir, mal à l'aise et peut-être un peu paranoïaque.

Camilla la salua et lui dit de revenir quand elle le voulait. Quand Niirna fut un peu éloignée du marché, elle put enfin sourire à la pensée que Camilla risquait d'être déçue quand elle se rendre compte que Niirna était inculte en ce qui concernait la mode des nobles. C'était un sujet qui lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

Elle était cependant soulagée d'avoir réussi à partir assez vite, elle n'était pas habituée, ni à l'aise dans ce genre de conversations. Une vie d'isolement n'aidait pas énormément pour ce genre de situation. Il fallait aussi qu'elle soit moins tendue face aux Impériaux, elle risquait d'en croiser souvent, surtout avec le conflit qui régnait dans la province. Tous n'était pas à sa recherche et connaissait encore moins son existence. En même temps, les événements de ces derniers jours ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de se relaxer.

Elle savoura pleinement de se retrouver le calme de la nature. Elle se sentait vivifiée comme jamais, marchant entre les arbres accompagnée par le bruissement des branches et le parfum de la terre.

Elle retrouva facilement l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée avec Ralof. Par chance, les charognards n'avaient pas commencé leur œuvre. Elle tailla la peau des animaux d'un geste maladroit au départ, puis retrouva l'assurance et le coup de main des leçons d'autrefois.

Sa besogne achevée, elle retourna au village et se dirigea vers la forge qui servait aussi de tannerie. Alvor, le forgeron, travaillait à la réparation d'une hache. Il avait la même carrure que Ralof, si ce n'est que sa barbe était légèrement brûlé et ses bras plus bronzés. Gerdur avait dû lui parlé de la possible venue de Niirna, il n'eut pas l'air surpris quand elle se présenta. Il lui montra où se trouvait l'atelier pour tanner les peaux et quand il vit que la jeune femme savait s'en servir, il retourna à son travail.

L'après-midi se passa dans un silence relatif, mais serein, seulement interrompu par les coups d'Alvor sur l'enclume et les frottements de Niirna qui raclait les peaux avant de les rendre les plus lisses possibles. Les seules interruptions furent le passage de la femme et de la fille d'Alvor. Comme toujours, le travail manuel vidait la tête de la jeune femme. Jusqu'ici, elle avait rarement trouvé plus efficace pour arranger ses pensées et discipliner ses humeurs. Quand elle laissait ses mains vivre, le monde se résumait à ce qu'elles affectaient et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Malgré cela, elle constata qu'il lui était difficile de se débarrasser de l'ombre de Cyrodiil et du dragon.

Quand la journée toucha à sa fin, le forgeron était tellement satisfait du travail de la jeune femme, qui se présenta chez lui par un tressaillement de la barbe et une lumière brillante dans les yeux, qu'il acheta ses peaux à Niirna et lui dit qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait.

Elle récupéra son argent et sentit une certaine fierté en elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle gagnait des pièces par elle-même. C'était une étrange sensation, elle était à la fois épuisée par le travail manuel, mais en même temps heureuse de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Elle rentra chez Gerdur. Il n'y avait personne. Elle rassembla ses maigres affaires et s'en alla vers l'auberge.

Le bâtiment faisait deux fois la taille des autres maisons et une pancarte se balançait sur le haut du perron où on pouvait lire : « Auberge du Géant endormi ». Elle entendit des éclats de rire et quelques notes de musiques filtraient à travers les murs en bois. Sur la droite, elle repéra les chèvres qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt, paisiblement en train de brouter.

Elle poussa la porte de l'auberge et une bouffée de chaleur l'accueillit, même en plein été. La salle était assez bruyante, pas mal de monde était présent. La jeune femme se rendit au comptoir et demanda à l'aubergiste, Delphine, une Brétonne, si elle avait une chambre de libre. Niirna en loua une pour la semaine. L'argent qu'elle avait pu récupérer dans sa fuite de Helgen ne remplaçait pas la somme avec laquelle elle était partie, loin de là, mais elle suffisait largement à couvrir le prix de la chambre.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, elle remarqua Ralof qui était attablé dans un coin de la salle. La jeune femme réarrangea furtivement ses cheveux et se faufila jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et profita quelques instants de la balade jouée par le barde, un Nordiquee à la longue chevelure blonde et Niirna remarqua qu'il était imberbe. C'était le premier Nordique qu'elle voyait sans barbe. Il se tenait devant l'immense feu qui brûlait au centre de la pièce, , laissant courir ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument, en se balançant au rythme de sa mélodie.

Ils discutèrent chacun de leur journée, puis Ralof avala une gorgée de bière et dit à Niirna :

— Tu sais, tu devrais m'accompagner jusqu'à Vendeaume et rejoindre la lutte pour libérer Bordeciel. Tu as pu voir le vrai visage de l'Empire. Et si quelqu'un sait ce que la venue d'un dragon veut dire, c'est bien Ulfric.

Niirna médita un instant ses paroles : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engager dans une guerre civile surtout que pour l'instant elle n'était Nordique que par le sang. Elle se sentait plus Impériale qu'autre chose. Elle préféra détourner la proposition et demanda à voix basse :

— Pourquoi devait-on exécuter Ulfric ? Je sais juste qu'il a tué le Haut-Roi et s'oppose à l'Empire, mais cela ne conduit pas plutôt à un jugement ?

— Oh oui c'est vrai, ils ont dit que tu traversais la frontière quand tu t'es faite capturer. Tu n'es pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. Néanmoins, je suis surpris que tu n'as pas entendu parler d'Ulfric. Il est le commandent des Sombrages, le chef de notre combat contre l'Empire.

— Qui sont les Sombrages exactement ?

— Je suis sûr que même en Cyrodill, les gens ont entendu parler de la guerre qui fait rage en Bordeciel, non ? Les Nordiques en ont assez de donner leur sang dans les guerres de l'Empire, de payer des taxes pour financer sa décadence. Ulfric est notre Haut-Roi légitime. Il a pris la tête du mouvement qui vise à libérer Bordeciel du joug de l'Empire une bonne fois pour toute.

— Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés prisonniers ?

— Je faisais partie de la garde personnelle d'Ulfric. Nous nous rendions au Gué de Sombreflot, dans le sud d'Estemarche. Ulfric voulait se rapprocher de la frontière de Cyrodill pour récupérer quelqu'un. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet, seulement Ulfric et son bras droit. Mais ça avait l'air important. Un noble peut-être ? Bien que je ne vois pas en quoi l'intervention de quelqu'un en Cyrodill pourrait nous être utile. Mais je fais confiance à Ulfric : si c'était important, nous devions y aller. Les Impériaux nous attendaient. La plus belle embuscade que j'ai jamais vue. Ils nous ont cueillis à cinq contre un, au moins. Enfin, tu as vu tout cela. Ton arrivée dans l'embuscade a eu un joli effet. Je suis désolé que tu sois arrivée au milieu de tout cela. Quand le soldat t'as jeté de ton cheval et que tu ne t'es pas relevée, Ulfric nous a ordonné de cesser le combat. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas nous voir mourir pour rien. Je pensais qu'ils nous emmenaient dans le sud, en Cyrodill, pour nous montrer à l'Empereur comme des trophées. Mais nous nous sommes arrêtés à Helgen, et tu connais la suite.

Niirna avait plus d'idées que Ralof sur l'utilité d'un noble de Cyrodill pour la cause des Sombrages. S'il était assez influent et riche, il pouvait convaincre quelques voix parmi les conseillers de l'Empereur de relâcher leur attention des Nordiques. Ou encore si c'était un marchand, il pouvait faire passer des marchandises, nourritures, armes par la frontière afin de ravitailler les troupes ou donner des itinéraires impériaux. Les Sombrages avaient beaucoup d'intérêt à avoir des nobles de Cyrodill de leur côté. Ralof était un guerrier, il ne voyait pas forcément ses aspects, alors qu'elle Niirna avait été formé. Une question lui trottait en tête, elle savait qu'elle était certainement stupide, mais cela ne coûtait rien de la poser. Elle demanda alors :

— Ce dragon était de votre côté ?

— Quoi ? Oh impossible ! Je crois que même Ulfric ne pourrait pas sortir un dragon de son chapeau. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'il ait attaqué, n'est-ce pas ? Encore un peu et le bourreau de l'Empire vous raccourcissait de quelques centimètres.

Niirna eut un petit rire nerveux à ce souvenir. Elle laissa quelques temps planer un silence et demanda :

— Tu crois vraiment que je devrais rejoindre les rangs d'Ulfric Sombrage ?

— Plus que jamais. C'est ce que devraient faire tous les fils et filles de Bordeciel. Quand nous seront reposés et que nous pourrons reprendre la route, tu devrais venir à Vendeaume avec moi.

Niirna jugea la proposition : il était vrai sa tentative de mise à mort et ce qu'elle avait appris avant de s'enfuir de Cyrodill ne jouait pas en faveur de l'Empire et elle lui en voulait, à lui et l'Empereur, mais de là à le combattre … c'était autre chose. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment en colère, ni même vraiment concernée par la lutte patriotique d'Ulfric et ses Sombrages. Elle était une apatride : ni Impériale, ni Nordique. Il lui fallait déjà trouver sa place, son identité avant de s'engager dans une lutte.

Elle répondit à Ralof en lui posant sa main sur la mienne, consciente que cette invitation était un geste de bonté de sa part :

— J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je … je suis venue ici pour trouver des réponses : pas pour m'engager dans une guerre.

— Je comprends. Tu n'es pas obligée de donner une réponse tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que tu te reposes. Mais je suis sûr que quand le moment viendra, tu y repenseras.

Le Nordique sourit et la conversation s'engagea sur autre chose. Sven, le barde, vint se joindre à eux. Il connaissait Ralof et lui demanda des nouvelles du front et des combats, en quête d'inspiration pour de nouvelles chansons. Niirna remarqua que quand il ne parlait pas au guerrier, le regard du barde ne cessait de dévier vers Camilla. La jeune femme sourit, c'était mignon. D'autant plus que Sven était le cliché de l'artiste, très sympathique et a l'apparence et au tempérament assez doux.

Les heures passèrent ainsi et Niirna sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers sa chambre après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle surprit un échange de regard entre Hod, se trouvant à une autre table avec Alvor, et Ralof. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ça ne devait pas être trop important vu que le guerrier ria en captant le regard de son beau-frère.

Elle entra dans la chambre qui était modeste, un peu de paille était éparpillée au sol, un lit en assez bon état, un meuble de nuit sur lequel était posé une bougie et son bougeoir et une armoire avec quelques livres un peu racornis. Dans son ancienne vie, Niirna ne pouvait s'endormir s'en avoir tourné au préalable les pages d'un livre. Mécaniquement, elle en attrapa un et l'ouvrit. Ironiquement, elle le connaissait bien pour l'avoir étudié de longues heures et, dans le creux de la nuit, blottie dans sa chambre à la seule lumière de la bougie, cela fit resurgir de vieux souvenirs.


	4. Chapter 4 : La Grande Guerre

**Chapitre 4 : La Grande Guerre**

Niirna avait une dizaine d'années et elle se rappelait qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante ce jour-là. Son cours avec le vieux Martin, son instructeur en histoire, durait depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Au fil des minutes, sa concentration se délitait. Il fallait dire que le parchemin sur les us et les coutumes en Morrowind était des plus ennuyants.

La jeune fille commença à se balancer sur sa chaise en jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle s'agita un peu plus. Martin releva la tête de son manuscrit, où une calvitie naissante se laissait apercevoir, et lui demanda :

— Déjà finie ?

— J'en ai marre. Et puis à quoi bon apprendre cela ? Morrowind n'existe même plus !

— Certes. Mais ses habitants oui. Et ils ont des diplomates que tu dois apprendre à amadouer.

— Rahh ! souffla de dépit la jeune fille en penchant la tête en arrière.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner sur ce coup-ci. Martin sourit et referma avec précaution son livre en disant :

— Mais il est vrai que la chaleur est étouffante aujourd'hui. Une petite collation nous fera le plus grand bien.

— Oui ! Super ! Merci !

L'érudit fit appeler une servante qui leur apporta des pichets d'eau et quelques pâtisseries. Ils s'installèrent sur le balcon et fixèrent la Cité Impériale qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Niirna remua sur sa chaise. Enfant, c'était le signe qu'elle voulait poser une question sans oser le faire. Martin la remarqua et lui dit avec un léger sourire :

— Pose-moi ta question.

— Pourquoi les conseillers de Papa n'aime pas les elfes ?

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— J'ai … euh … entendu une conversation où des conseillers râlaient sur leur présence ici.

Le maître leva les yeux au ciel. Niirna comprit qu'il avait deviné qu'elle s'était retrouvée à un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Elle s'attendait à être sermonnée sur le fait qu'elle avait quitté ses quartiers sans autorisation, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de répondre :

— C'est compliqué, mais cela peut-être le sujet d'un futur cours sur les grandes batailles de l'Empire.

— Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda-t-elle excitée à l'idée d'entendre un récit épique.

— Bon. Va prendre ta plume et un parchemin, prends des notes, jeune fille.

Niirna, trop contente de s'en tirer à bon compte, se hâta de faire ce que Martin lui demanda Il fixa quelque temps le lointain, rassemblant ses connaissances et commença son récit :

— C'est le légat Justianus Quintius qui nous raconte le mieux ces événements. Il faut pour cela remonter à la prise de pouvoir du Thalmor. Vois-tu Niirna ce sont eux que les Hommes n'apprécient guère en réalité. Ce n'est qu'une petite faction du peuple elfique, mais nous avons tendance à regrouper toute une espèce dans un même sac par pure bêtise et ignorance. La haine gratuite est plus facile que la compréhension réelle d'une situation. Enfin bref. Le Thalmor prit le pouvoir dans l'Archipel de l'Automne, maintenant appelé Alinor, lors de la crise d'Oblivion. Les elfes avaient besoin de toutes les forces disponibles pour repousser les Daedras et le Thalmor y participa, gagnant au passage en influence politique. Quelques années plus tard, ils prirent le contrôle du Val-Boisé aux mains des elfes que nous appelons Bosmer. Ils reformèrent ainsi le grand Domaine Aldmeri. Puis pendant 70 ans, on eut plus de nouvelles de leur part.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait durant tout ce temps ? demanda la jeune fille.

Martin haussa les épaules en répondant :

— On ne sait pas vraiment. Il y a quelques théories, mais rien de vraiment concret. Quoi qu'il en soit ils firent à nouveau parler d'eux durant la centième année de la quatrième ère en revendiquant le retour des deux lunes, Masser et Secunda, après les deux années des Nuits du Néant.

— C'est vrai ? questionna Niirna impressionnée par cet exploit. Elle avait entendu parler de ces deux longues années remplies de nuits sans lunes et comment certain avait pensé que la fin du monde était proche.

— Encore une fois, nous n'avons aucune source sur le sujet. Les Khajiit, les hommes-chats d'Eslweyr, les crurent et au vu de l'importance des lunes dans leur culture, ils devinrent des alliés des Thalmor durant la cent quinzième année. Le Thalmor se fit plus discret jusqu'il y a trente ans. En la cent soixante et onzième année, le Domaine Aldmeri envoya à la Cité Impériale un ambassadeur accompagné d'un chariot couvert et avec un ultimatum pour le nouvel Empereur, Titus Mede II. La longue liste des exigences comprenait la dispersion des Lames, la mise hors-la-loi du culte de Talos et la cession au Domaine d'immenses territoires de Lenclume. Titus Mede II refusa malgré la faiblesse militaire de l'Empire. L'ambassadeur Thalmor souleva la bâche du chariot, faisant tomber au sol une centaine de têtes, celles de tous les agents Lames de l'Archipel de l'Automne et du Val-Boisé. C'est ainsi que la Grande Guerre débuta.

— C'est horrible ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

— C'est de la politique, jeune fille. Par cette action le Thalmor avait éliminé tous les yeux de l'Empereur dans leur domaine et avait montré leur puissance. La politique n'est jamais jolie à voir. Pour résumé le plus rapidement possible, deux armées aldmers envahirent respectivement le sud de Lenclume et une partie de Cyrodill. A la fin de l'année 172, ils étaient au pied des remparts de la Cité Impériale. En l'an 174, le commandement Thalmor passa à l'offensive devant la faiblesse de l'armée impériale et prit la Cité. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la tactique audacieuse de Titus consistant à faire une sortie avec son armée afin de rejoindre les renforts de Bordeciel. Ce qui n'empêcha le sac de la Cité et le sacrifice d'une légion entière. Le Palais Impérial fut incendié, la Tour d'or blanc pillée et les pauvres habitants, livrés à des elfes ivres de vengeance, subirent toutes sortes d'atrocités.

Martin se tut pendant quelques secondes les yeux au loin, caressant sur sa main gauche les deux doigts qui lui manquaient. Il était plongé dans des souvenirs plus personnels. Niirna n'osa l'interrompre et attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son récit.

— Enfin bref, et en l'an 175 eut lieu la bataille de l'Anneau Rouge. Deux jours de batailles qui vit bien des morts et des héros dans les deux camps, mais la victoire fut impériale avec la reprise de la Cité. Titus lui-même mena les combats sur un des flancs et captura le commandant Thalmor. On raconte qu'il brandissait Orglaive, la célèbre épée. Les armées impériales étaient cependant trop affaiblies pour continuer le combat et après ce revers pour le Thalmor, Titus pensa qu'ils seraient plus enclins à accepter un traité. Ce fut le cas, mais au prix du bannissement du culte de Talos et la cession de grands territoires au sud de Lenclume.

— Mais ce n'était pas ce que demandaient les elfes au départ ? demanda Niirna.

— Bien observé et c'est le cas. Mais là où c'était inacceptable d'accepter sous la contrainte sans provoquer une guerre civile, après cinq années de guerre, cela sonna comme une délivrance pour beaucoup. Mais une haine tenace naquit envers le Thalmor dans le cœur des Hommes, et il n'est pas impossible qu'un nouveau conflit éclate dans les prochaines années. C'est pour ça que tu dois t'appliquer, jeune femme. En tant que future diplomate, ton savoir, tes capacités et … ton caractère seront d'une utilité précieuse à l'Empire.

Le souvenir s'interrompit brusquement quand le bruit d'une bûche éclatant dans le feu surprit Niirna. Elle se souvenait avoir posé plusieurs fois des questions supplémentaires sur cette période historique à Martin. Le vieil historien en avait eu assez et avait fini par lui donner à lire le manuscrit qu'elle tenait aujourd'hui entre les mains.

Un autre souvenir lui revint, plus récent, celui des funérailles de l'érudit. Il était mort deux mois avant le départ de Niirna. Il s'était éteint dans son lit, paisiblement. La jeune femme s'était glissée discrètement hors de ses appartements pour y assister. C'était une petite cérémonie avec essentiellement des domestiques et des érudits. Cependant, l'Empereur en personne était passé rendre hommage au vieil homme. Niirna avait versé de nombreuses larmes. Si enfant, il lui arrivait de détester Martin pour son exigence, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il était toujours gentil avec elle et prenait plaisir à lui raconter des histoires ou à répondre aux incessantes questions. C'était lui qui avait nourri le goût de la curiosité chez Niirna et l'avait encouragé à s'interroger sur le monde et sur elle.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle adressa une prière à Akatosh et souffla sa bougie.

— Enfin bref, jeune fille …


End file.
